Operation: Date Crashers
by Volcanic Lily
Summary: Dan is appalled: His mostly sane sister is dating Ian Cobra! He has to put a stop to this, with the help of the most devious person he knows... Wait, that's Ian. The second most devious, then: Natalie. Ian/Amy romance, Dan/Natalie grudging friendship


**Author's Note: Hey, loyal Clue-natics! (Heh-heh, see what I did there? Hope it catches on!) Anyway, now that I've finally finished "Tutoring a Holt," I'm feeling extremely prolific! So, here's a one-shot that I've wanted to write _forever_, the idea for which came from one of my earlier installments of "39 Drabbles"- about Dan and Natalie actually _working together_! (Le gasp.) ...To keep Ian and Amy from falling for each other. ("Well, that makes more sense.")**

**By the way, Amy's lovestruck girliness and other slightly OOC-seeming things in the beginning are intentional. This is Dan ("Stop the madness, my sister is a love alien!")'s beginning narration, so he's exaggerating in his horror. XD**

**Anyway, no more rambling. On with the story! :D**

It was only eleven o'clock in the morning, and so far, it was shaping up to be a positively _terrible _day in the life of Dan Cahill.

It had started when his almost-sixteen-year-old sister Amy had awakened him bright and far too early with her shrieking. Of course, her shrieking had been because she had woken up with a mustache drawn on her face in marker, which was sort of Dan's fault, but still, could she not have freaked out a little more quietly? A ninja lord in training needed his sleep.

And it had only gotten worse from there. How? Because of Ian Kabra- a.k.a. Ian _Cobra_, a.k.a. one of the Cahills' one-time archrivals, a.k.a. the rich jerk who had, I don't know, kind of _stabbed them in the back _numerous times and stabbed his sister in the heart one particularly memorable time.

Memorable to Dan, at least. Apparently, Amy had forgotten. Or, that was the impression that Dan got, seeing as Amy had uprooted them all to a rental home in London over winter break… _and _she had sort of agreed to go on a date with Ian. And then spent the next hour gushing over it with their au pair, Nellie Gomez, before the two girls went out shopping.

There was no way in the world that Dan was going to trust Ian Kabra to take his sister on a date. And that left him with the natural solution: sabotage their date. So for that, he had to call in the utmost expert on sneaking, snooping, and sublime subterfuge.

…Oh, wait, that would be Ian. And since Dan highly doubted that Ian was going to help ruin his own date with Amy (probably not, seeing as he _loooved_ her- blech), he would have to settle for the second-utmost expert he knew: Ian's bratty little sister, Natalie.

Natalie currently sat across the table from him, tapping her fingers impatiently on the hardwood and playing with the ends of her long, black hair. She rolled her eyes and asked, sending him hurtling back into the present again, "So, remind me why I'm here again? I skipped a hair appointment to come down here, because you said that it was urgent."

"It is," said Dan. "It's _super _urgent." He swallowed hard and had to fight to get the words out, they disgusted him so. "It's Amy and Ian. They're going on a… date." He gagged.

The girl winced, as if she had just been stung by a bee and felt the sting of its venom. And venom was what filled her next words: "Ugh. This has to be put to a stop- nipped in the bud. _Right away_."

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but I totally agree with you." He propped up his elbows on the table, earning him a look of disdain. "So, what's the plan?"

She smirked evilly- and for once, the expression didn't scare the crud out of him. "Threaten Ian into reconsidering- you know, the cliché 'Dad coincidentally cleaning the gun on the porch when the boyfriend arrives' routine, only with you."

"And a ninja sword," Dan added happily. "I've still got Rufus and Remus in my closet."

She quirked an eyebrow but refrained from commenting. Instead, she went on. "Now, I highly doubt that will work, as your sister is so madly in love with my brother that I doubt she'll let him leave so easily."

"Excuse me?" said Dan indignantly. "Amy's not some lovestruck idiot! Sure, she has a little crush on your brother, I guess, but _he's _the one who's madly in love with _her_!"

"If you say so. I'm still hoping his infatuation will wear off soon. But anyway, I doubt that plan will actually work. So…" She went rummaging through her vast designer handbag, and moments later, her manicured hand emerged, clutching an almost microscopic… something. "It's a tracking device," she explained at Dan's quizzical head-tilt. "Before your sister leaves, you can plant it on her. That way, it will be simple to tail them."

Dan now began to grin evilly, as well. "Follow them? And then, we can sabotage them! Make sure they never want to go out on another- ew- date again."

"Right," Natalie nodded. She flicked her hair. "I mean, honestly. Ian could do oh-so-much better."

Dan was outraged again. Sure, he insulted his sister quite frequently, but that didn't make it okay for other people to diss her. "Hey! He's the one who doesn't even have a chance of deserving her! Here, let me count the times you two screwed us over… Huh. _Every single second of the Clue Hunt_."

Natalie scowled at him so fiercely that one of her mascaraed eyes began to twitch.

"Careful," said Dan with a grin, "No guy's ever going to want to date you if your face gets frozen like that."

"Pardon me! _Every _boy wants to date me!"

"Not me."

"True. That's a relief." She paused. "And I wasn't counting you as a guy. You're just a child."

"And proud of it!" he beamed.

Natalie feigned a yawn. "So, what do you suggest we do until it's time for their date? It isn't for several more hours."

"Hmmm…" Dan thought for a moment. "Ever played _Mario Kart Wii_?"

/

"How do I look?"

Dan flinched. Amy looked almost… pretty. And if he, her brother who was required to think that she was the ugliest thing on the planet, thought that, then Ian was definitely going to think so. This was very bad.

Dan lied. "Well, you could maybe do a little more to your hair." He really needed an excuse to slip out onto the porch with his ninja swords. "Why don't you ask Natalie to help you? She's been up in my room for _hours_, dominating my _Mario Kart _game," he said with a sigh. "Poor Bowser- the guy doesn't have a chance…."

Amy stifled a laugh. "I'm scared of the day when you two get your driver's licenses." She paused, eyeing her hair critically in the mirror. "Yeah, maybe I'll go ask her."

And she was gone. "Yes," he whispered in triumph. "Now, to get my swords and wait for Ian to show up…." He allowed himself a quick maniacal laugh: "Mwahahaha! _Mwahahaha_!"

"Um, Dan?" Amy called back from the hallway. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah!" he said quickly. "I'm fine!"

/

Ian had just turned sixteen, and although he didn't typically drive himself anywhere, he had gotten his driver's license a few weeks ago (to impress Amy, Dan suspected). It was six o'clock when he pulled up in the driveway in his sleek black car.

Dan rolled his eyes. _Such a fancy car. And they complain about being "poor?" _Putting on a falsely genial smile, he began to polish his twin swords.

Ian stepped out of the vehicle and began the ascent to the door. He stopped next to Dan, peering down uncertainly at the weapons in the boy's hands.

"Er… Hello," he said.

Dan looked up as if he was only just noticing his presence. "Oh. Hello there, Ian. I was just sitting out here, polishing my ninja swords. I try to do that every couple of days- keep them nice and sharp in case I need to use them for any particular reason." He said this last part with a rather sinister smile.

Ian swallowed suddenly. He looked a bit uncomfortable.

Dan's phony cheer reappeared immediately as he continued, "But oh, well, you're not really here to listen to me talk, are you, Ian? Oh, that's right- you're here to pick up my sister for a date! Wow, I almost forgot. So where do you plan on taking her, anyway?"

"Just to dinner. And maybe for a… walk. I hear she likes those."

Dan gave one of his swords a quick swing through the air, missing Ian by less than a foot. Ian swiftly stepped back to a safer distance.

"Be careful where you swing that!" he demanded.

"Oh, my bad." Dan was still smiling. "Just testing it, making sure it works right. Anyway, so you're going out to dinner with Amy. I hope you guys have fun- just a little fun, though. I hope you'll have her back here by nine. I'll be right here," he said with an impish sneer, "Still working on my swords. Just in case I ever need to use them on anyone who makes me mad." He paused for just long enough. "Seriously, don't have too much fun. And have her back here at a decent hour. Or that'll make me _very _mad."

It was then that Amy came to the door. "Dan, what are you doing? Take those inside right now!" She groaned. "Oh, I'm sorry, Ian. I hope he wasn't being too much of a dweeb."

Ian wasn't really listening to her words too closely; he was too busy staring at her in her fancy dress. "It's fine," he said.

Dan rolled his eyes. Hadn't Ian been cold and aloof at one point? Wow, love made people into idiots. That was why _he _was never going to fall in love.

"All right, let's go," Amy was saying as her brother tuned back into their conversation. "Dan, please don't burn the house down while I'm gone this time."

"Hey, it was only a _tiny _fire…" he began to say, then stopped as they started toward Ian's car. "Amy, wait!"

His sister turned back, a hint of annoyance visible on her face. "What?"

He dashed over to her, leaving his ninja swords by the door. "I just… wanted to hug you goodbye," he said. He fished the tracking chip out of his pocket, and as he reached around to hug Amy, he pinned it to the back of her jade necklace.

When he pulled back, Amy gave him a strange look. "What was that about?"

He pulled a mournful look. "Nothing. I just wanted to say goodbye to my sister before the cobra brainwashes her."

She flushed slightly. "Dan!"

Dan raised his voice to make sure that Ian heard him. "And don't let him bite your neck. He'll turn you into one of them."

"We're Lucians, not vampires," Ian said curtly.

"I don't know- Amy sure seems to think you sparkle."

"_Dan_!" Amy protested.

"Fine, fine, I'll go," said Dan. But before he turned and walked back into the house, he mouthed to her, "I'm serious. Watch your neck."

As Dan shut the door behind him, Natalie turned away from the window. "Vampires, Daniel? Really?"

"Yeah, really… And my name's Dan."

"I'm pretty sure it says 'Daniel' on your birth certificate," she pointed out.

He gave her an odd look. "And you've been checking my records _why_?"

"I was looking to see if you've even been officially declared insane," deadpanned Natalie. She pulled her cell phone out of her purse and turned on the screen. A blinking red dot appeared on the screen. "All right, the tracking chip is working perfectly. Not that I even need to look at it to know where he's taking her to dinner- only the finest place around." She raised her perfectly plucked eyebrows at him. "So? What now?"

Dan crossed his arms, looking confident and mischievous. "And I can't believe I'm saying _this, _either, but Natalie, do you want to go to dinner with me?"

She took a step away from him, repulsed. "What?"

He merely grinned.

/

And so it was that they arrived thirty-six minutes later at the fanciest- and by that, he meant "snootiest"- restaurant that Dan had ever seen. Natalie approached the elegant woman at the front desk with cool authority. "Cahill reservation."

Dan sidled up beside her. "You made the reservation in _my _name?" he asked in surprise.

Natalie rolled her eyes, as if the reason for this was blatantly evident. "Well, 'Kabra' was already taken by my brother, wasn't it now?"

"Oh. Right."

A server led them to their table- just three booths away from the place where Ian and Amy sat conversing over plates of fancy food. As Dan sat down across the table from Natalie, he gave an obvious grimace and muttered, "Did you see the way they were looking at each other? Gross."

"Maybe they're _both _madly in love with each other," Natalie said with a frown. "We'll have to end this soon."

The server peered down at them curiously. "What to drink, sir and miss?"

Natalie's frown didn't lessen. "Iced tea, two packages of sugar, three ice cubes, hold the lemon."

"And you?" the server asked Dan.

Dan shrugged. "Um, do you have Coke?"

Natalie groaned, slapping a hand to her forehead.

/

They were easily able to eavesdrop on their siblings' conversation using two earpieces that Dan had picked up from the Starling triplets a few months ago. Ian and Amy didn't talk about anything terribly interesting, though: school, the approaching of Christmas, the sights of London… Their strange siblings? All right, _this _was interesting.

"Oh, Natalie was _beyond _upset when she found out that I was taking you out," Ian was saying as Natalie's ears suddenly perked up. "I was afraid she was going to start pitching a fit like a two-year-old. Believe it or not, she can be rather immature."

"Immature?" Natalie exclaimed in outrage. "I am _not _immature!"

Dan put a finger to his lips. "Shhh! You'll let them know we're here."

She crossed her arms and pouted silently, her lower lip jutting out.

"Wow," said Dan, "You are immature." Before she could react, he held up a hand. "Shhh. Amy's talking. She's probably going to tell him how sorry she is for him, since she has such an awesome sibling herself."

Natalie rolled her eyes.

"Oh, you think your sister is immature?" Amy's voice said, projected through their earpieces. "You don't have to live with Dan. I have _so _many stories of stupid, childish things he's done, it's not even funny."

Dan's grin froze on his face, now looking more like a grimace.

"So," said Natalie smugly, "She thinks you're 'awesome,' does she?"

"Um, she thinks so. She just doesn't want to make your brother feel bad."

"Sure," she said drolly and rolled her eyes, "That must be _exactly _why."

More talk of boring subjects of no interest to Dan and Natalie came next, so they occupied themselves with their dinner. That itself was uneventful- until the point when Dan learned that caviar was actually fish eggs and almost vomited all over the table, to his companion's disdain.

"Daniel!" Natalie exclaimed in horror.

"What?" He was still gagging. "That's the sickest thing ever! How can rich people eat that stuff?"

She paused. "To be honest, we try not to think about what it is we're eating. It's really a status symbol."

He pretended to choke again. "Ugh, now I realize why Saladin likes caviar so much…."

And suddenly, Ian and Amy's conversation took another turn for the interesting. Their younger siblings quickly dropped their own discussion to eavesdrop.

"Well, love, what do you say we get out of here? Maybe go on that 'walk' you were talking about?"

There was a pause, in which Dan expected his sister was staring in slack-jawed shock at the idea that a Kabra was readily volunteering to do anything "nature-y." It was nearly beyond Dan's own willing suspension of disbelief.

They heard the light scraping of chairs, and as they saw the forms of their siblings getting up to leave out of the corner of their eyes, Natalie murmured across the table to Dan, "And what do _you_ say we follow them?"

He nodded. "Right."

But it was as they were rising from their own seats that Natalie, who was just setting the check down on the mahogany tabletop, heard a very familiar voice: "Natalie? You didn't tell me you were coming here." It was a thin girl, her age, with blonde hair and a long green dress.

Natalie looked up, uttering a slightly strained laugh. "Oh, Sophie! What a surprise!" she exclaimed genially. "Well, you didn't tell me that you would be coming here, either."

The girl called Sophie had shifted her focus from Natalie to Dan. "And who's this?" she asked curiously. "You didn't tell me you had a boyfriend, either, Natalie."

"_Wha_…?" Dan spluttered indignantly.

Natalie's trigger finger twitched slightly in the direction of the dart gun concealed in her purse, and one of her eyes twitched, as well, in a lovely imitation of the late Irina Spasky. But her Lucian diplomacy training kicked in momentarily, and she forced a too-wide smile at Sophie.

"Oh, no, you're obviously mistaken," she said. "This isn't my boyfriend; this is my cousin, Daniel."

"Dan," Dan amended, still looked rather visibly offended.

Sophie raised a light eyebrow. "You don't look much like cousins."

"Oh, genetic differentiation and all that whatnot," Natalie excused with a cool shrug.

She arched her neck to see past Sophie, to where her brother and Amy were already exiting the restaurant. She pursed her lips as she turned back to her schoolmate.

"Er, Sophie? We have to go. Family business."

"Does it have anything to do with your brother?" asked Sophie, not quite taking the hint. "Because I just saw him here. He was with a girl- I think she was his girlfriend, since they were holding hands. She was very pretty."

Natalie winced. "That peasant?" At Dan's glare and Sophie's confused expression, she coughed delicately and said, "I mean, how pleasant. That was Dan's sister."

But now, Sophie looked even more befuddled. "Wait, I thought you said you were cousins?... Ian's dating his cousin?"

Natalie nearly groaned. She had walked right into that one, hadn't she?

Before she had a chance to concoct a good excuse- currently, she was favoring, "Amy's adopted!"- Dan blurted out, "Yeah, that's what the family emergency is: we've got to take Ian to the psycho doctor to see if they can cure him of his sicko-ness. Come on, Natalie, quick, before it's too late!"

And, seizing a scowling Natalie by the arm, he hurtled past the still bewildered Sophie in the direction of the exit doors.

"Could you not have let me handle that?" she snapped. "Now, there's no telling what she's going to think of us."

"It can't be any worse than what you actually are!" said Dan brightly.

Natalie gave him a death glare that could have incinerated water. "Shut your mouth." She whipped out her cell phone and studied the screen. "All right, the tracking device shows that they're on the move again. After them."

It was nice, Dan thought to himself with a little smile, to be working with a girl who owned a limo… even if she was a Cobra.

/

They had been following the trail for less than ten minutes when Natalie turned to Dan and spoke, her face slightly troubled. "The tracker shows that they aren't even headed in the direction of the park," she said.

Dan sat up straight in his seat. "What?"

She turned the screen toward him, and he spent the next minute following the blinking red dot with his eyes. Finally, he looked up into Natalie's face and asked, "Well, where are they going, then?"

She frowned. "I can't quite tell yet."

The back seat of the limousine fell into silence, broken only by the soft sound of the music from Natalie's iPod playing from the speakers. Dan preoccupied himself with staring out the dark-tinted, bulletproof windows at the sunset sky. Puffy orange clouds swam lazily past the vehicle, and after a while of looking out at them, Dan felt his eyelids growing heavy. It was just as he was about to drift off, while staring at a cloud that looked remotely like Darth Vader's lightsaber and trying to figure out where he had heard the chorus of, "Like, baby, baby, baby, _ohhh_!" from the speakers before- that Natalie spoke again with a slight gasp.

"They're headed towards our mansion," she said.

It was Dan's turn to gasp as his mind made a very dreadful connection: "Natalie, you listen to Justin Beaver?"

She groaned audibly. "It's _Bieber_, Daniel, and it isn't like I'm an obsessed fangirl or anything; I just find the song to be catchy. Anyway, didn't you hear what I said?"

"They're headed towards your mansion?" he repeated. Then, he stopped for a moment, his mouth slowly dropping open. "Wait a sec… _They're heading towards your mansion_?"

"Precisely."

"_What_?"

"You know what I said," said Natalie with an air of irritation. "You just repeated it verbatim."

"_Why_?" he squeaked.

She gave him a look, the same one that she was so good at. The one that said, "Wow, you really are the world's biggest git."

Suspicion dawned on Dan's face, and after a few moments of disturbed silence, he burst out, "Oh, no! He pretended to be our friend and acted like he liked my sister, so he could take her out on a date, so then, he could get her all alone and… _kill her_!"

Natalie couldn't resist the urge to facepalm. "What a moron," she murmured under her breath, shaking her head hopelessly and making her expensive earrings jangle. "Listen," she said, "I'm pretty certain that what's actually going on is…"

Dan cut her off sharply. "I'm not stupid, you know, Natalie! I was kidding!" His expression was dangerous. He leaned forward and shouted to the driver, "Step on it, will you? Back to the Kabra mansion!"

Then, he resumed staring out the window, but this time, his green eyes were stormy.

_Heaven have mercy on the idiot who ever trifles with his sister_, Natalie found herself thinking. Mostly because she didn't want Dan Cahill to brutally murder her brother. And this, in turn, was mostly because she was considering doing that herself.

/

A few minutes before arriving at the mansion, Dan sent a message to Fiske, telling him about the tracker and where it had led them. Fiske didn't answer, but Dan assumed that his great-uncle was on his way.

Natalie had to enter several security codes and go through a fingerprint and retina scan before they could get into the mansion- an extensive, elegant three-story building with a fountain, a lush garden, and a servants' quarters in the back that was probably larger than the Cahills' own house. She went through the scans with cross impatience, heaving a loud sigh that sounded quite a lot like, "Finally!" when the door finally unlocked.

The interior of the home was dark, almost as if no one was home. But of course, Dan knew better, because the tracking device had led them here. He and Natalie split up to search the left and right wings of the first floor. About the time they finished this, Fiske arrived, dressed in dark colors as usual, with an expression to match.

"No luck yet," said Dan. "Can you help us search the next floor?"

No luck there, either. And now, they made it to the top floor.

"Hey, Cobra!" Dan called out, his shout echoing down the corridor. "Come on out, and I'll spare your life!"

There was no answer, other than Fiske sighing to himself.

To pass the time as they walked along down the dark hall, Natalie began loading more ammunition into her dart gun.

They searched every single room. Every single room and closet and corner. And there was nothing and nobody.

Dan was distressed. "But the tracker said they were here!"

Natalie whipped out her phone and checked the screen again. "All right, now it seems to be coming from the servant's quarters."

Dan was already off in the direction of the stairwell, with Fiske starting off behind him.

/

Ten minutes later, the three were nearing the final room of the servant's quarters. Natalie was consulting her cell phone again.

"It seems to be coming from directly behind that door," she murmured.

They stopped. "That door" was directly in front of them. "Do you think we should knock?" Dan asked, looking uncertainly up at Fiske.

The man raised a black-gloved hand and rapped firmly on the wood.

"Hello?" a deep British voice answered questioningly.

"Ian!" Dan exclaimed. "You'd better get your butt out here before I come in there and beat you to kingdom come!"

Natalie gave the blonde boy a disdainful look. "You realize that that isn't Ian's voice," she said.

"Oh."

She stepped up to the door. "Gerard?" she called out. "It's me, Natalie."

The door opened, revealing a tall, immaculately dressed butler with a mustache and sparse brown hair. "Miss Natalie," he said with a slight bow. "Is something the matter?"

"Tell me where Amy is!" Dan demanded. "What's Ian done to…?"

Natalie cut him off. "Gerard, where is Ian? We really need to find him."

Gerard looked perplexed. "Master Ian? He was going on a walk in the park with his girlfriend. Just before he left, he called me and asked me to bring this home." He held up a tiny metal object… that was very familiar. "I'm not sure what it is, but he said it was important that I bring it here right away."

"The tracking device!" Dan exclaimed.

At the same time, Natalie cried, "They tricked us!"

And suddenly, the sound of laughter reached their ears. Turning around, they saw Ian and Amy standing behind them in the hallway, looking as if they might double over in full-blown hysterics at any second.

"We did!" Ian said proudly, continuing to chuckle as his sister began to look indignant.

Amy chimed in, "I knew right away that Dan put a tracker on me before we left." She shared a conspiratorial look with Ian. "So we decided to have a little fun with it. Serves you right for trying to spy on us, Dan."

"What?" Dan said. Suddenly, he was wearing an overly innocent expression. "Me? Spy on you? Never."

She pointed to the bug that Gerard still held, then raised an inquisitorial eyebrow. "Oh, really?"

He fell silent.

Natalie groaned. "I really should have predicted that. You've used that trick before."

"During the Clue Hunt," Dan put in, "With the baby carriage…" He grinned. "That was rich!"

"But this time, we used it on you," said Ian with a smirk.

"And we got to take our walk in peace," Amy added happily.

Ian looked a bit less happy now. Natalie could tell from his face that he hadn't enjoyed the walk quite as much as his girlfriend had.

Amy took her brother by the arm. "Come on, Dan. We're going home now." She began to drag him forcefully down the hallway.

"Wait!" Dan called back over his shoulder. "Natalie, wanna come over and play _Mario Kart_ tomorrow?"

She gave him a questioning look, which soon shifted into a slight grin when she saw his wink. "All right."

And Amy pulled Dan out of sight.

/

The next afternoon, Natalie arrived at the Cahills' home, clad in a Prada outfit and an impish grin. She followed Dan into the rec. room, took a seat on the sofa, and turned on the Wii.

Amy poked her head into the room. "Oh, hello, Natalie." She shot a suspicious look at her brother. "You're just going to play, right, Dan? No funny business this time."

"Funny business?" he repeated. "Of course not. I just want a rematch!"

"Because I demolished him last time," Natalie added smugly.

"Did not! I was going easy!"

"Really? You seemed to be racing your heart out."

"I let you win, and you know it!"

"Did not."

"Did so!"

"Did not!"

Sighing and shaking her head, Amy quickly made her exit.

The moment she was out of earshot, Natalie and Dan dropped their argument. "Phew," said Dan, "She's gone."

"Now," she said, "To business."

"So, last night was a fail," he said. "Obviously, our siblings bonded even more over playing that trick on us."

Natalie breathed a sigh. "I know. Horrible. We really should have seen something like that coming."

"Next time, we will," he said.

"Next time?" A smirk slipped onto her face.

"Definitely. You didn't think I would just give up my sister's soul to the devil without a fight, did you?"

"What do you plan to do?"

"Well, first," he said eagerly, "We find out where their next date is."

"I already have Gerard on it."

"Then," he continued, "We find out who the place's owner is and bribe the guy into…"

He fell silent, the sound of nearing footsteps reaching his ears. Moments later, Nellie's spiky head rounded the doorframe. "Hey, kiddos. I'm making snacks. You want anything?"

"Yeah, please," said Dan. "I need my energy so I can beat Princess Crazy in _Mario Kart_!"

"It's not going to happen, Daniel," Natalie retorted. "Who won the last six games yesterday?"

"It's Dan, not Daniel! And I told you, I was going easy!"

"Sure you were, _Daniel_."

"I totally was!"

Nellie rolled her eyes and left. The argument soon died down again.

"Anyway," Dan said, "It's nice to have you on board for my plan. I'll need to borrow some of your bank account to pay off the manager. Not to mention, I'll need your evil Lucian brain."

"Not evil, Dan," Natalie smiled. "Just clever." Her cell phone rang out- more Justin Bieber, Dan noted with a moan- and she glanced at the screen. "All right, Gerard told me that he heard Ian making reservations at the same restaurant again for tomorrow night at seven."

Dan grinned. "And Operation: Date Crashers, Part Two starts right now."

**Author's Note: I had fun with this. I've been working on it for a while, but I just now finished it. And, again, it was fun. So, I hope you enjoyed it, as well. Feel free to review! :D**

**By the way, the ending is _not_ leading up to a sequel. I'm just leaving it hanging there so you can imagine what happens. (I'm sure the plan fails, too, of course. XD) Anyway, again, hope you liked it!**

**~Lily**


End file.
